


The Apple Didn't Fall Far

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Father-Son Relationship, Fishing is Boring, Gen, Scheming is not, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone may have been surprised to learn that Armin was in fact Commander Erwin's long lost son, but that didn't mean they hadn't been expecting it. (It made perfect sense after all.) </p><p>This of course meant that there was a lot of father/son bonding that needed to be caught up on. </p><p>It may have taken some trial and error, but they think they've found something they can both enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Didn't Fall Far

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my last SnK kink fill for part IV. I can't believe I am almost caught up. Anyway, those who have read my other fic Legacy might figure out that Erwin being Armin's father is part of my little headcannon. It probably has absolutely no basis in reality, but it makes for a good story idea.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Most of the boys in the Scouting Legion had fond memories of the times they bonded with their father. (Those of them that had fathers anyway.)

Jean could remember the few times his dad and him took their fishing poles and spent the days on the a lakeshore just outside of Trost, not catching fish.

Connie remembered times spent in the woods with his dad, learning mountain lore and survival. Memories that took on a slightly painful flavor in light of recent events.

Even Eren could fondly recall the late nights in the basement with his dad, pouring over the sawed open chest cavity of a cadaver, and learning exactly what happened if you stabbed where, and what effect this unknown concoction had on that vital organ.

Different experiences, but fond ones all the same.

When it was discovered that Armin was in fact Commander Erwin's long lost son, no one was really surprised. (The story was long, complicated, and highly classified.) In truth speculation that Armin and Erwin were somehow related had run rampant since the boy had joined the Scouting Legion. People were actually more surprised to learn the speculation was actually true than anything else.

This of course meant that there was a lot of father/son bonding that needed to be caught up on.

At first they tried some of the more traditional father/son bonding activities. Fishing they soon discovered was boring as all hell for both of them. Camping expeditions reminded both of them too much of failed scouting expeditions. And while neither of them could remember the night at the pub, the resulting hangovers and the fact they woke up in on a garbage heap in Stohess suggested that it wasn't pretty.

Eren's suggestions resulted in more gore and mayhem than either was entirely comfortable with. (Nevermind the nagging question as to why Eren through giving someone a severed heart was romantic.) However, the resulting flight from the military police and the frantic rush to destroy the evidence revealed an activity that both of them enjoyed.

Scheming

\---

"It's kinda cute you know," Krista remarked, peering through the window into Erwin's office. "In a creepy and manipulative kind of way."

"You've got the creepy part down right," Ymir retorted.

Erwin and Armin were standing at the Commander's desk, bent over a giant map upon which they were sifting around several colored figurines.

"Do you ever get the feeling that just sitting here watching them is all part of their plan?" Sasha whispered. "Like, everything we do is planned out ahead of time to fit into their master scheme?"

Krista and Ymir cast a worried glance sideways at Sasha, returning their attention to the window just in time to see Armin make a vague gesture in their direction, while Erwin nodded slowly.

A shiver worked its way down their spines. "Let's not think about that," Krista said at last.

"Think about what?"

The three of them turned around to see Mikasa coming towards them down the path. (She was also carrying a severed heart around with her, but the girls had learned long ago not to comment on things like that.)

"That Armin and his dad are secretly manipulating us so that we end up doing their bidding without realizing it," Sasha answered immediately.

Mikasa looked at them blankly for a few minutes. "You didn't know?"

Ymir and Krista exchanged a worried glance and began to back away slowly from the window.


End file.
